The Cullen's Go On AIM
by kellygirl96
Summary: This is my first fanfic. The cullen's are on aim talking to each other. jacob made up the names. PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

The Cullen's go on AIM

An: This is my first document here on fanfiction. I don't own twilight or it's characters. Please Review!! Keep in mind Jacob made up these names! Enjoy! Also sorry because something screwed up and jasper,embry, and quil's name wouldn't show up. i don't know why. I think you can tell who's who though.

Wolf Girl: Bella

Mind Reader: Edward

Dumb Blonde: Rosalie

5 yr. old leech: Emmett

Physic Shopaholic: Alice

Mr. EMO : Jasper

Wolf Boy: Jacob

:Quil

: Embry

_**Wolf Girl logged on**_

_**Mind Reader logged on**_

_**Dumb Blonde logged on**_

_**5yr old leech logged on**_

_**Physic Shopaholic logged on**_

_** logged on**_

_** logged on**_

_** logged on**_

_**Dumb Blonde: Will someone tell me why we are here?**_

_** leech: Cuz Bella's boyfriend made these  
**_

_**Wolf Girl: He's not my boyfriend Emmett. Edward is.**_

_**5yr. old leech: Is too! =p**_

_**Mind Reader: SHUT UP EMMETT!**_

_**5yr. old leech: Shutting upping.**_

_**Wolf Girl: Thanks Edward**_

_**Mind Reader: Anytime**_

_**5yr. old leech: O.o**_

_**Dumb Blonde: *sighs* I married a idiot**_

_**Wolf Boy logged on**_

_** leech logged off: Status: Unloved by my wife =(**_

**Wolf Boy: Hey Bella, How do you like your new username?**

**Mr. EMO: I AM NOT EMO!!**

**_5yr. old leech logged on Status: Over it  
_**

**5yr. old leech: Yea Jazz you really are**

** : AM NOT!!!**

**Physic Shopaholic: Calm down Jazzy. Come on let's go shopping.**

**: Okay**

**_Physic Shopaholic logged off_**

**_ logged off_**

**5yr. old leech: So what do we do now?**

**Wolf Girl: Edward wanna come over?**

** leech: Of course! Eddie would love too!!**

**Mind Reader: EMMETT! I NOT TO CALL ME EDDIE!!**

**5yr. old leech: Sorry Eddie**

**Mind Reader: EMMMETT!!**

**Wolf Girl: It's okay Edward. Come to my house Charlie's sleeping.**

**Mind Reader: Coming love.**

**_Mind Reader logged off_**

**_Wolf Girl logged off_**

**Dumb Blonde: I'm going to paint my nails.**

**5yr. old leech: Wait i wanna help!! =D**

**_Dumb Blonde logged off_**

**_5yr. old leech logged off_**

**Wolf Boy: Ewwwww!  
**

**: Oh crap, Jake Same needs you a unknown vampire crossed the line!**

**Wolf Boy: Tell him I'm on my way!**

**_Wolf Boy logged off_**

**: Come On Let's go help if a vamp crossed the treaty line.**

**: Dude it was a joke. That'll teach him for naming me **

**: Nice One Quil!**

**: Thanks,Wanna go bug Leah and then see if Emily has any food laying around?**

**: Sure let's go!**

**_ logged off_**

**_ logged off_**

**_Please review. This is my first fanfiction so don't be to harsh. Tell me what you think. I will not post the next chapter till i get atleast 20 reviews. Also sorry something messed up and quil and embry and jasper's names wouldn't show .Get reviewing people and give the pretty green button some love!_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cullen's go on AIM (2)**

_**I don't own twilight or any characters. Please comment and tell me if you want more.**_

_**By: Kelly**_

**Wolf girl: Bella**

**Mind Reader: Edward**

**Dumb Blonde: Rosalie**

**5yr. old leech: Emmett**

**Physic Shopaholic: Alice**

**Mr. Emo: Jasper**

**Wolf Boy: Jake**

**Mother Nature: Esme**

**: Carlisle**

Mind Reader logged on

Dumb Blonde logged on

5yr. old leech logged on

Physic Shopaholic logged on

logged on

5yr. old leech: Hey guys what's going on?

Mind Reader: Were going hunting and you and Jasper are staying with Bella.

5yr. old leech: YES!!!

Wolf Girl logged on

Wolf Girl: Hey guys

Mind Reader: Hey my little lamb

Wolf Girl: Hey my sparkly Vampire

5yr. old leech: Alright Eddie we know you love her now cut it out.

Mind Reader: Don't call me Eddie and there is a reason I asked the mutt to ask Bella to come on here.

Wolf Girl: Edward, What's going on?

Physic Shopaholic: Don't worry were just leaving Jasper and Emmett here with you while we go hunting.

Wolf Girl: NOOOOOOO

Mother Nature logged on

logged on

Dr. Bloodsucker: Come on Alice, Edward, and Rosalie.

Wolf Girl: NOO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!

Mind Reader: Don't worry love we'll be back in two days and I'll call every 2 hours.

Wolf Girl: okay = (.

Mother Nature: Emmett try not to break anything or get arrested.

5yr. old leech: No promises there. Maybe I'll play with Eddie's car

Mind Reader: I swear get near my car and you'll be a dead man.

5yr. old leech: Technically I'm already dead.

Mind Reader: EMMETT!

Dr. Bloodsucker: Come on children the car is running.

Mother Nature: Don't worry Bella you'll be fine.

Mind Reader: Call me if you need anything love

Wolf Girl: Okay, I'm on my way there

Mind Reader logged off

Mother Nature logged off

logged off

Dumb Blonde logged off

Physic Shopaholic: Don't worry Bella I'll be watching so nothing is going to happen and Emmett try not to break Bella.

5yr. old leech: No promises.

_**2 Hours later**_

_**Comment and review and tell me if you want the next chapter!**_

_**Love,Kelly**_


	3. The REAL Chapter 3 Boredom

_**The Cullen's Go On Aim (3)**_

**Please comment and tell me if you want more. Enjoy!**

_**By: Kelly**_

**Continued from "The Cullen's Go On Aim (2)"**

**Wolf Girl: Bella**

**5yr. old leech: Emmett**

**Mr. Emo: Jasper**

**Mind Reader: Edward**

**Physic Shopaholic: Alice**

**Wolf Boy: Jake**

_**Wolf Girl logged on**_

_**Mr. Emo logged on**_

_**5yr. old leech logged on**_

Wolf Girl: So guys what do you want to do?

Mr. Emo: Well we have to stay inside because Alice said it is supposed to be sunny.

5yr. old leech: Oh! I got an idea!!

Wolf Girl: (sighs) What Emmett?

5yr. old leech: Let's go hang out with Charlie Bella's place

Mr. Emo: Fine with me.

Wolf Girl: I'll go tell Charlie. Be here in a hour guys.

Mr. Emo: Okay

_**Wolf Girl logged off**_

5yr. old leech: So what do we do for an hour?

Mr. Emo: I don't know what do you want to do?

5yr. old leech: LET'S GO PLAY WITH EDDIE'S CAR!!!

_**Mind Reader logged on**_

_**Physic Shopaholic logged on**_

Mind Reader: Don't even think about it Emmett.

5yr. old leech: Think about what?

Mind Reader: Touching my car Emmett.

5yr. old leech: I wasn't going to touch it.

Physic Shopaholic: Yes you were you were going to destroy it. Emmett, I saw it in a vision.

5yr. old leech: (thoughts) Stupid physic vampire,

Mind Reader: I heard that Emmett.

5yr. old leech: What??

Mind Reader: You called Alice a stupid physic vampire.

Physic Shopaholic: EMMETT!!

Mr. Emo: EMMETT!

5yr. old leech: Chill guys. I'll find something else to do Eddie.

Physic Shopaholic: Don't forget I can see everything you're going to do. And don't touch any of the cars.

Mind Reader: Now we're going back to hunting now please don't destroy anything.

_**Mind Reader logged off**_

_**Physic Shopaholic logged off**_

Mr. Emo: Alright let's head over to Bella's.

_**Mr. Emo logged off**_

_**5yr. old leech logged off**_

_**4 Hours later**_

_**To find out what happened at Charlie's house read my next document. It is what happens while they are at Charlie's house .Please Comment!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Emmett and Jasper Go To Bella's house**_

**This is the story of what happens when Emmett and Jasper go to Bella's house for the afternoon. Hope you like it please comment and review. Love you thank you enjoy! BTW I don't own twilight or any characters sadly.**

**By: Ali**

**BPOV**

**Wow I thought to myself did I just agree to let two vampires come to my house? Well I should at least go warn Charlie. I run down stairs tripping on the last step of course luckily Charlie caught me. "Wow Bells where are you running to?" "Well I was wondering if Emmett and Jasper can come over in like about an hour." "Oh, Edward's brothers?" "Yea, Dad so can they come?" "Sure but don't make too much noise I'll be watching the game." Uhhh I don't know what to do when they get here I know Emmett will be all for some weird game maybe I can get them to go to the diner with my dad for lunch. Just as I was telling my dad we'll go the door bell rang. "Coming!" I yell as I run down the stairs. Not the smartest idea next thing I know I'm on the floor and Emmett is laughing at me. "Fall down again Bella." He said as he laughed his booming laugh witch made Charlie jump off of the sofa. Emmett just stands there laugh while Jasper comes and helps me up. He says "Are you okay Bella that was quite a fall?" "Yea I'm fine." As I gasp in pain as Jasper helps me up. "Jeez Bella you really did a good job." Then he notices that my shoulder is bleeding. He stares at me with wide eyes as Emmett stops laughing and holds his breath. "Guys get out of here!" When I noticed I tore all of the skin of my shoulder. Next thing I know I'm feeling dizzy and cold arms catch me before I hit the floor. I wake up still feeling dizzy and hear whispers in the kitchen. "Emmett what did you do to Bella! You're alone for an hour and you already got her hurt. Who knows how long it'll take her to wake up she tore the skin off her whole shoulder!" I sat up then gasped at the pain and Edward came running over. "Are you okay love?" "Yea I'm fine except my shoulder hurts a little." "Oh, love I promise never to leave you alone again." "No no I'm really okay go hunting you'll be back before you know it." "Okay but call me if you need anything." "Of course. I love you." "I love you too." After he left Emmett came in and said "Oh Gosh, Bella are you okay?!?" "Yea I'm okay Emmett. Is Jasper okay I know it's was hard for him?" "Well why don't you ask him yourself?" Emmett turns and leaves Bella's room as Jasper walks in. "Hey Jazz are you okay?" "Yea, I'm fine now Bells just kind of scared me when fell into my arms like that scared the heck out of me and it didn't exactly help my bloodlust." "Sorry I took one look at myself and that was enough." "Well I'm just glad your okay." "Thanks Jazz so how did Edward know what happened did you call him?" "No Alice had a vision of you falling into my arms." "Okay so now what Edward told me to take it easy or he was coming back." "Well you want to go downstairs and see your dad he like had a heart attack when he saw you faint." "Okay well I bet Emmett can make up a game to play or something. Isn't that right Emmett?" I yelled to Emmett who was downstairs probably scaring Charlie with his laugh. We walked down the stairs with Jasper holding onto me of course so I wouldn't fall again I don't think Jasper or Charlie could handle that. **

**JPOV (Jasper POV)**

"**So Emmett what game are we going to play?" I asked scared to know the answer Emmett is known for the stupidest games and the ones that get us in trouble. "OH, I KNOW I KNOW!!!" Emmet screamed with his hand raised. Bella sighed and said "Yes Emmett?" "Let's play truth or dare!" He said "No Emmett last time we got arrested and Charlie had to bail us out." "PLEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!" "Oh fine." Says Bella and adds "But nothing that's going to get you and Jasper arrested again." I remember last time Emmett got arrested he egged Newton's house and within five minutes of being there he was yelling "Let me out of this rat hole!!!!!!" "Okay Emmett truth or dare?" I asked stupid question Emmett always chose dare he says truth' h was for sissies like Bella and Edward. "DARE!! DUH!" Emmett yelled "Okay Emmett I dare you to go to Wal-Mart and steal something and go up to the cashier and say " Look I'm stealing this" and Bella's going to tape it all and we'll show everyone when we get home." 10 minutes we were at Wal-Mart and Bella was on my back God knows she can walk on he own two feet. "Alright go ahead Emmet I'm filming." Bella says. We see Emmett running through the store and to the electronics aisle. Suddenly we saw Emmett run up to a cashier and yell "I'M STEALING THIS IPOD TOUCH AND YOU CAN'T CATCH ME." He ran out the store screaming with at least a dozen securities after him. Then a security guard popped up behind me and Bella and said "We know you're with him and you have to go to jail too." When we walked outside we saw Emmett shouting at an officer "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL IT SOOO HORRIBLE!!" We got it the same cruiser that he got in and when we got to the police station the police officer that was the driver said "Where are your legal guardians?" And I said that they were out of town but Bella's dad was a police officer. So he let Bella call him and tell him that we were in jail. About 5 minutes later Charlie showed up and said "Bella what did you and Emmett and Jasper do this time?" and she said "Emmett stole an iPod touch and we got dragged in with him." "Well this time I'll let you off with a warning but if you get arrested anymore I'll leave you here in jail." So we were driven home by chief Swan and told us should go home. So another stupid night that Emmett got us arrested. I wonder why Edward or Alice didn't see us. Maybe they purposely left us in jail so we would learn a lesson. Huh yea right Emmett would just still continue being stupid and I would follow. So we left and told Emmett we would have to IM Bella in the morning with something else to do. So Emmett and I spent the rest of the night prank calling Bella every five minutes. Then we decided to let her sleep so she would be up for what we were planning for tomorrow.**

_**I hoped you liked my first storyish thing. Don't forget to comment and tell me some ideas you have for my next document. Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I didn't have time to spell check.**_

_**Lots of love!**_

_**Ali**_


End file.
